TO which changes everything Part 2
by Daniela
Summary: This continues from TO which changes everything Part 1. We see if Chandler succeeds at his confession and how the counter part reacts...


The One Which Changes Everything Part 2  
  
  
ATHUR'S NOTE: This is a continuation of "TOW were everything collapses Part 1". Like I said in the first part I had lost the disc with the ending. That was three months ago and I still haven't found the damn thing. So taking matters in to my own hands I'm trying my best to remember what it was I had actually written. Which you might realise by the weeks that have passed, isn't exactly going well. I'll do my best in coming up with the ending again. But for now this is all you're going to get. Enjoy, ...or not. Warning: (as usual) This does not contain many (if any) jokes so if you're looking for humour, go somewhere else.  
  
Jeremy thought Chandler looked really uncomfortable and couldn't for his life figure out why. At a closer look his grandparents didn't look that comfortable either. He shook his head, they had never liked eachother so why should they look relaxed, right? Suddenly the phone rang, he looked at the others but none of them made an attempt to pick it up. When the fifth signal rung he hurried of to the kitchen to get it.   
"Hello?"   
"Yes is this Jeremy Marson?" an unfamiliar voice said.   
"Yes this is he"   
"Good I'm from the employment agency. I'm calling about your requests"   
"Could you hold one second?" Jeremy wondered. "Really? Good"   
He quickly hung up the phone and headed for the stairs.   
"I'll take it upstairs!" he shouted down to the others.   
He wanted peace and quiet when he talked to the guidance councelor, plus he didn't want to show his disappointment if things didn't go as he wanted. With one last look at Chandler he run up the restoring stairs and shut the door.  
*****************  
'Saved by the bell' Chandler thought to himself and relaxed a little at the realization that he didn't have to come up with his explanation right at this moment. Mrs Marson saw her grandsons father loosen up a bit and grinched her teeth slightly. In her eyes he was nothing but a coward, and further more a murderer. If he had bothered to give Gwen a ride to her grandparents they wouldn't be sitting here right now.   
Seeing the glare he was getting from Mrs Marson made Chandler restless again. He got up from his chair and went over to the window hoping to get a glimpse of Monica. She had this way to calm him down even though she didn't mean to.   
"I bet you didn't marry this one either"   
Chandler was so lost in thought that he jumped at the sound. Then when the surprise had cooled off he could begin to focus on the question. He spun round and looked directly in to Mr Marson's cold stare. He shook his head.   
"No"   
'Not that it's any of your business anyway' he added in his mind.   
Mrs Marson leaned back with a certain sort of satisfaction.   
"I thought so"   
Chandler was getting annoyed with their obvious attempts to make him uncomfortable though he had to admit that they were succeeding.   
"So are you planning to?"   
Mrs Marson was pleased to see that their little game was paying off, Chandler was clinching his fists so hard that they were turning white.   
In an attempt to calm down he focused on Monica's retrieving figure from the window.   
"I don't know, we'll see" he said simply.   
Mrs Marson leaned towards her husband.   
"No we won't, he'll bail" she said in a theatrical whisper.   
"How would you know? What business is it of yours anyway?!" Chandler asked angrily.   
He didn't care if this meant that he had lost the little game they were playing, he couldn't just stand there and get insulted forever. Now it was time for him to give them some of his own mind.  
*****************  
Jeremy opened the door with a grin on his face. Now he had gotten his first job, and not just any job, a real job. Not like the ones he was used to, babysitting the neighbours kids, selling ice-cream in the summer and plowing the snow from peoples backyards. No, a real job with real money.   
He couldn't wait to tell the others. As he got closer to stairs he could hear upset voices and got a confused look on his face. He already knew that Chandler and his grandfolks weren't the best of friends but he had never heard them fight before. Getting intrigued he sat down on the first set of steps.   
"I knew this would happen!" he could hear Chandler say.   
"Well you didn't have to come here!" his grandmother shot back.   
"I came to see Jeremy not you! Believe me when I say that I don't feel like being here anymore than you want me here"   
"What chickening out again?"   
"I am not chickening out of anything! I'm here aren't I?!"   
"Unfortunately" he could hear his grandfather say.   
"Where were you the night of the accident?"   
'What accident? What are they fighting about?' Jeremy thought and jumped a little when he heard a loud thump. He snuck down the stairs and bulked up behind the door to the closet where he could peep through the opening and see exactly what was going on.  
*****************  
Chandler drew his fingers through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh.   
"Not again, for the twelfth time, my car broke down!"   
Judging by the blank look from Gwens parents they didn't believe him now either. "What?! What do you want me to say?! That I'm sorry my car broke down? Ok, I'm sorry my car broke down!"   
"No I want you to apologise for what you did to Gwen!" Mrs Marson yelled both with anger and hurt.   
"I didn't do anything to her!" Chandler said desperately.   
"If you had driven her she would be here now, and not lying in a coffin somewhere!"   
"You think I wanted this to happen?!"   
"Well it would have been an easy way to disown your responsibility"   
Chandler looked at her in disbelief.   
"Excuse me?"   
He didn't know wether to laugh or scream.   
"You heard me!" mrs Marson responded.   
"You were the ones that applied for custody, you were the ones who didn't want me to see Jeremy, so do not come here and tell me that I ran away. You pushed me away"   
Mr Marson shook his head.   
"We applied for custody since we knew you were just a child yourself, certainly not qualified to take care of a baby"   
Chandler threw his arms up in defeat.   
"And the fact that you took him away from me instead of the other way around never entered your minds I presume"   
"You brought this on yourself, you should have married her, then you would have done the honourable thing"   
"Maybe so but not the right thing"   
"So you admit you didn't love her" Mrs Marson said triumphed.   
"No I did love her but a baby is not a reason to get married"   
"It's a reason as good as any" Mr Marson contradicted.   
Chandler was about to object but decided against it, knowing that whatever he said wouldn't change their minds.   
"Personally I don't think you have any right towards Jeremy at all" she continued. "He's my son!"   
"You lost all rights to call yourself his father when Gwen died!" Mr Marson yelled. "No you took away all my rights! But not anymore, from today and forward you will not be able to keep lying to him!"   
Chandler suddenly had no doubt about telling Jeremy the truth.  
*****************  
At the same time Jeremy was sitting like frozen running the conversation in his mind over and over again. Son, father. It was all so unreal. He wanted to pinch himself and wake up, but the more he tried to imagine that this was a dream the more impossible it became.   
Not thinking straight he moved a little and the umbrella above him fell down with a loud thump causing the voices downstairs to stop. Uncertain what to do next he sat there for a few seconds trying to collect his thoughts.   
What would he say? That he had been spying? That he just happened to hear them yelling and got interested in eavesdropping? Or lie?   
Easiest option but unfortunately due to his own clumsiness that was impossible. Even if they believed him he wouldn't be able to worm out of the fact that he entered from the closet. He took a deep breath got up and decided to make the best of an already doomed situation.   
*****************  
Chandler looked on in amazement and shock as the door to the closet slowly opened and Jeremy stepped out looking at the floor as wishing it to suck him up. He slowly lifted his head up and gazed at Chandler.   
He couldn't detach angst nor chill in his stare. It was completely blank. Although he couldn't sense any emotion at all he knew that Jeremy had heard him. He didn't know how much though. The tension was becoming hard to stand and Chandler felt he had to say something, anything, but when he opened his mouth nothing came out.   
Jeremy saw his hesitation and suddenly became filled with hatred.   
"You lied to me, all this time"   
His voice was steady and low, almost normal but yet not.   
Chandler made an effort to speak but yet again, nothing came out. Not really knowing what to do Jeremy just stood there staring at Cha-, his father then he turned around and hurried up to his room. The sound of the door slam squashed Chandlers confidence about this day in a split second.  
*****************  
Monica and Lucy were sitting in the placebo talking when Monica suddenly noticed a familiar figure sneak off in the opposite direction.   
"Isn't that Jeremy?" she wondered and pointed.   
Lucy turned around and caught a glimpse of the retrieving figure.   
"I think so, where's he going?"   
Monica got a bad feeling and stood up as quickly as it was possible for her.   
"I think I know why" she said to herself and Lucy gave her a confused look. "Really?"   
Monica hadn't noticed she was thinking aloud and tried to find an explanation that didn't give too much away. She couldn't think of one.   
"Come on, let's go back to the house" she said instead and sat off with a confused Lucy after her.   
*****************  
When they got inside the house they were caught in the middle of the second argument this house had seen in just a matter of minutes. Mrs Marson was standing behind her husband with a satisfied smirk on her face whilst mr Marson was busy yelling that he knew this would happen.   
Chandler who was walking back and forth didn't seem to notice that he was being yelled at, at all. When he heard someone enter he looked up and Monica knew from the look on his face that it hadn't exactly had gone as expected.   
She quickly pushed past mr Marson, interrupting him as he caught his breath to go in on a new harang of mostly unreadable words in anger.   
Instead she went up to Chandler and saw his transparent attempt to pretend that everything had gone fine.   
"So?" she wondered.   
Chandler sighed.   
"Well, he knows"   
Something in his voice told her that he hadn't told Jeremy face to face.   
"What exactly happened?"   
"Well me and these two over there" Chandler started and nodded in mr and mrs Marsons direction. "got in to a fight and apparently Jeremy had eavesdropped" "But what did he say?" Monica wondered impatiently.   
Chandler looked at her sadly.   
"He called me a liar"   
Meanwhile Lucy was more bewildered than ever.   
"Would someone mind telling me what you guys are all talking about and why Jeremy snuck out?" she wondered.   
Chandler looked at her.   
"He snuck out?"   
Lucy nodded.   
"Yeah a few minutes ago, that's when Monica said that we should get back here, and I would like to know why"   
The adults stopped their wrangle and looked at eachother dumbfounded.   
"Um.." mr Marson said, not quite sure how and with what to start.   
But Chandler interrupted him.   
"Do you know where he might have gone?" he asked.  
Lucy shrugged.   
"There are a few places he goes to when he's upset"   
"Ok like where?" he asked almost as soon as she had finished her sentence.   
Lucy looked at him puzzle.   
"I don't know, why?"   
Meanwhile Chandler had run over to get his coat closely followed by Monica. Although she had absolutely no idea what he was up to, she just didn't want to stay in this house for a second longer.   
Looking at mr and mrs Marsons facial expressions told her that they certainly wouldn't mind.   
"I drive, you direct" Chandler explained and handed the confused Lucy her coat, almost shoving her out the door.  
  
To be continued...  
  
PLEASE NOTE: 1. I have no idea how the weather usually is in the northern states during the fall so I pretty much guessed.  
2. In the fanfic Chandler said that a baby is no reason to get married which contrasts with what he said in season 5:s first proposal episode. But keep in mind since I ended the series in the beginning of season 4, he hadn't gotten a chance to make that statement, therefore I choose to ignore it.   
3. In case some of you didn't know in English the 19:th century is the 1800:s.  
4. I do not believe much in faith and God but to those who do and might have been offended for one reason or another, the Christendoms just happens to be the culture I know most about that's mainly why I used it.   
5. Also I'm totally for abortion, because not being able to have a choice I think is horrible.  
  



End file.
